


Heartbeat

by athena_crikey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hinata knows him better than he thinks, Idiots in Love, Kageyama overthinks things, M/M, awkward teenage romances, those gym mats are probably filthy, trapped alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey
Summary: It’s November and there will be snow on the ground any day now; in just t-shirts and shorts as soon as the heat from their recent activity fades it will be frigid. Kageyama sits down on the pile of mats and tries to think of a solution.He’s considering the possibilities when out of nowhere Hinata scrambles up and shimmies over against him, practically in his lap. “Whatare you doing?” Kageyama demands, voice higher than he likes.OR: Kageyama and Hinata get stuck alone in the gym during a storm, just the two of them and lots of unspoken feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	Heartbeat

It’s late. The sky has been dark for hours, an autumn typhoon sending rain lashing against the windows. The rest of the team has gone, even Daichi, although his presence still lingers in the force of his last order for the two of them to pack up and go home.

Truthfully, even Kageyama would have gone home by now. But with the weather so horrible outside Hinata is hanging on hopeful for a break in the rain, and Kageyama won’t leave until he goes. Over the summer, even in the race to prepare for the fall qualifiers, leaving first would have felt like a loss. But the matches against Seijou and Shiratorizawa have had an effect on their relationship. Like pots fired in a kiln they’re no longer quite the same as they were before, have hardened and grown more confident in the heat of that competition. And, Kageyama knows but would never say, they’ve grown closer. 

He tosses a ball for Hinata and watches as the middle blocker erupts from the ground like a rocket, pummelling the ball into the far court. Half a year of hard practice has leaned him out, cut any remaining fat from his already-svelte form, and now he’s just muscle. His cheeks have grown sharper, his eyes brighter; Kageyama has also noticed the swell of his thighs and the flat plane of his abs. He’s not chiselled like Asahi and Daichi, but he’s incredibly fit. As he leaps his shirt flies up, revealing the way his shorts are hanging low on his hips, the waistband of his briefs peeking coyly out. Kageyama swallows and focuses his eye on the ball away. 

Hinata is very simple. So simple he can say surprisingly insightful things on occasion. But Kageyama can’t imagine he could or would possibly understand the hunger that coils in the setter’s gut when he sees the stretch of Hinata’s toned stomach, sees the pale flash of the inside of his thighs. Hinata understands friendship, and rivalry, and probably even romance. But lust? Lust feels too impure for him to know, too filthy. Lust is something Kageyama keeps trussed up under lock and key in the dark depths of his heart, and he satisfies himself with just the occasional touch – a high-five, a fist-bump, a brush of his fingers against Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata is so oblivious he doesn’t even notice. 

Outside the wind howls hungrily. Kageyama wonders if they should quit, if he should invite Hinata to stay the night with him. His mind quickly conjures an image of Hinata, naked except for a small towel slung about his hips, damp and flushed from the bath. Imagines droplets of water trickling over his smooth skin, beading at his nipple, slipping down the line of his hip towards his crotch…

“Oi, Kageyama! Quit spacing out!”

Kageyama blinks, mouth dry with hunger. Hinata is standing impatiently on the court beside him, hands on those same hips, pretty lips drawn in a scowl. “What?” says Kageyama, very aware of how hot his skin is, of the twisting sensation low in his belly. 

“Toss to me already!” orders Hinata, stomping his foot like an irate child. 

There is no way on Earth he can take Hinata home with him. Kageyama thinks of himself as strong, as steely, but no man in existence could possibly withstand that kind of temptation. Maybe the storm will let up soon. Maybe.

He picks up another ball. For now, they’ll keep practicing.

  
***

Twenty minutes later, the storm hasn’t let up. Kageyama’s starting to get worried, worried for Hinata, worried for himself, worried for the two of them together.

“You can’t bike home in this,” he says during a lull as they both drink from their water bottles. He doesn’t even want to cross the school ground to the club room in it. The wind is roaring, rain slamming into the windows with the sudden wrecking force of a tidal wave. An umbrella would be useless; even a rain slick would probably be blown off in minutes. Bicycling across the mountains would be suicide. 

Judging from the tight look on Hinata’s face, he recognizes it too. He’s staring at the dark windows, eyebrows knitted together. “I guess I could –” he begins, but what he could do Kageyama will never find out, because at that moment the power goes out.

The gym goes abruptly dark. Without the lights there’s no background hum, a kind of comforting presence he didn’t consciously notice. In its absence there’s just the strength and fury of the storm outside, slashing rain against the windows and roof. 

“Shit,” says Kageyama. 

There’s no light coming in through the windows; outside it’s pitch black. He slowly crosses the gym, arms outstretched, moving carefully, until he comes to the wall. He works his way down it to the door and throws it open.

Mistake. The wind grabs it from his hand and slams it fully open, his wrist twisting painfully as he fights to keep hold of it. 

“What the hell’re you doing?” demands Hinata, suddenly beside him.

“Look – no lights. The power’s off in town, too,” says Kageyama.

“Who cares? Close the door!” Hinata grabs the handle, and with a grunt drags it halfway closed before another gust of wind catches it. Kageyama lunges out and grabs it as well, and the two of them pull it closed. “Phew,” says Hinata in the sudden quiet, relaxing against Kageyama’s side. He’s heavy and warm, his head brushing against Kageyama’s chest just beneath his chin; Kageyama stiffens at light-speed. 

“It’s too dangerous to go home in the dark,” says Kageyama slowly, looking down blindly towards Hinata. “We’ll have to stay here for now.”

“Like a sleepover!”

“…In a cold, empty gym.”

“We can use the equipment room. There’s mats and stuff in there,” says Hinata. It’s actually not a bad idea. “Here!” says Hinata.

“Here what?”

“My hand. We should stick together or we might run into each other.” His hand finds Kageyama’s arm in the dark and slips down it to his hand. Hinata’s grip is firm and warm, his palm dry. Kageyama’s heart starts hammering in his chest; he scowls. Hinata, oblivious, starts walking towards the opposite wall; Kageyama follows. 

They slow down closer to the far wall, each with a hand out feeling for it. Hinata reaches it first, humming happily. Then all they have to do is walk down it until they find the open door to the equipment room. 

Inside it smells of old socks and leather. They inch forward, aware of the tightly packed equipment, until they find the pile of mats used for gymnastics. Hinata throws himself down on it, releasing Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama sighs. 

“Awesome! We can spend the night here if we have to.”

Hinata says it easily, but Kageyama’s become very aware in the past few minutes of how cold it is in the gym. It’s November and there will be snow on the ground any day now; in just t-shirts and shorts as soon as the heat from their recent activity fades it will be frigid. He sits down on the pile of mats and tries to think of a solution. Maybe they could make a run back to the club room and change into their uniforms? Could they lie under one of the mats?

He’s considering the possibilities when out of nowhere Hinata scrambles up and shimmies over against Kageyama, practically in his lap. “ _What_ are you doing?” he demands, voice higher than he likes. 

“’S getting cold.”

“Well duh. There’s no heat in the gym.”

“You’re still warm.” If he had said it seductively, Kageyama would probably have had an aneurism and died before ever making it to the Nationals. But Hinata is the antithesis of seduction, and he says it plaintively, ear pressed against Kageyama’s collar bone. This close Kageyama can feel the warmth of him, the lean strength of his arms, the firmness of his thigh… “You’re heart’s going like crazy. Are you scared of the storm?” 

Kageyama manages a snort. “Of course not.”

Hinata crawls closer, twining his arm through Kageyama’s and nuzzling his head against Kageyama’s chest like a cat. Apparently, in addition to being oblivious, Hinata also has no sense of personal boundaries. Kageyama tries to scrape him off, but like sticky dough he adheres stubbornly. “Then what? Are you afraid of me?” he asks, and even in the darkness Kageyama can hear his grin.

“Dumbass,” replies Kageyama shortly, breathlessly. Because Hinata has just straddled his lap, is sitting on his thighs, his arms over Kageyama’s shoulders and his forehead close. 

“Ne, Kageyama, tell me,” he whines. “What’s wrong?”

He’s so warm, his firm thighs framing Kageyama’s, his ass pressing down… Kageyama has dreamed of that ass, has imagined doing all sorts of embarrassing, dirty things to it. His fingers twitch hungrily, so eager to clasp it, to knead it. He imagines Hinata twisting against him, moaning, his bright eyes shuttered with arousal… Kageyama sucks in a thirsty breath, his skin on fire. He needs to push Hinata off, needs to get rid of him before he does something stupid, something irrecoverable. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice is soft now, uncertain. “Talk to me.”

“You make it so fucking _difficult_ ,” snaps Kageyama, frozen stiff, a hair’s breadth away from shoving the middle blocker off him. 

“Whaddya mean?”

“ _You_. You’re so, so… _innocent_. You don’t notice the way people look at you, the way they touch you… you don’t notice what you do to them.”

There’s a pause. And then: “You mean, I don’t notice you?” asks Hinata, and Kageyama very nearly chokes on his breath. “Is that what you think? You think I haven’t seen you watching me? For a while I thought it was ‘cause you were angry with me – you had such a scary look on your face. Then I realized it was ‘cause you were angry with yourself. Angry for wanting me. Right?”

Kageyama says nothing, remains focused solely on breathing. 

Hinata leans forward closer, his forehead pressed against Kageyama’s. “I don’t mind, you know. I like you too Kageyama. I figured sooner or later you’d own up, but you’re also the kind of guy who likes to keep his problems to himself until he explodes and I started to get worried that you’d do something you regretted.”

“You _knew?_ For how long?” he demands, reaching out and grabbing Hinata’s shoulders.

“Hmm, a few weeks at least.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“You – you’re … _unbelievable_.” He means it to be an insult but it comes out more as a compliment; he hears Hinata laugh breathily. Kageyama runs his hands down from his shoulders over Hinata’s back, pressing over his curved shoulder blades and down the long, straight line of his back until he reaches his lower waist where he pauses. “Hinata…” his voice is raw, choked, and Hinata shifts eagerly. 

Kageyama’s heart is thrumming in his chest, his body stiff to keep from shaking. He tilts his chin up slowly and meets Hinata’s face, passing his lips gently up from the line of his jaw until he finds his mouth. Hinata’s lips are moist – has the bastard been licking them? – and soft, but when Kageyama presses against them Hinata smiles and pushes forward, all eagerness and energy. 

Then the middle blocker moans and the sound goes right to the base of Kageyama’s spine. He pulls Hinata closer, opening his mouth, hungry for more. He’s hot, so hot he must be radiating heat like an oven, his body leading and his brain following several steps behind. A moment later Hinata’s tongue is in his mouth, a strange sensation but a totally arousing one, their tongues meeting clumsily as they vie for control. Kageyama’s hands slip down to cup Hinata’s ass and Hinata makes that sound again, the one that makes Kageyama thrust now, panting and hungry and on the verge of losing control. He’s wanted this for so long and never, ever thought he would have it, has denied himself the dream of a fairy tale ending at every turn. And now Hinata’s here with him and they’re together.

They break apart breathing heavily, Hinata’s head dropping to rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around Kageyama. There’s something comforting, something sweet about being this close to him, being held by him. It’s not the same brimming, overwhelming hunger that the kiss brought, but it’s wonderful all the same. He’s never felt so at peace, so happy. 

“Kageyama,” breathes Hinata, his breath warm on Kageyama’s neck. He’s still wet with sweat from practice, smells of it, but Kageyama never wants to put him down. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he asks softly.

For the first time Kageyama realises that actually, in some ways, he’s almost as simple as Hinata. Because this is everything he wants, all his wishes and dreams served up to him at once. “Yes,” he says, pressing a kiss against Hinata’s neck just behind his ear where his ridiculous orange hair starts to tuft. 

“Good,” sighs Hinata, snuggling against him. “’Cause it’s what I wanted too.”

Kageyama’s trying to think of a slick way to ask if they could maybe try kissing again when a bright, jingly sound interrupts. Hinata’s cell phone. The middle blocker springs up, leaving Kageyama suddenly cold, and scrambles out of the equipment room while knocking over several heavy objects.

Cell phones. Kageyama had forgotten entirely that he could simply call someone. He blames Hinata for his lapse, blames those bright eyes and toned thighs. More slowly, he follows Hinata out. The middle blocker races across the gym to where his phone is lying beside his towel, the little screen lit up. Kageyama can tell when he’s picked it up because not only does the ringing stop but there’s a small glow of light. 

“Hello? …Mom! … Yeah, the power’s out here too. We’re still at the gym… Me and Kageyama… No, I know it’s too windy to… yeah. Yeah. Okay. Bye.” The phone snaps shut. “Kageyama! Mom’s gonna come pick me up. She’ll give you a ride home.”

Kageyama slowly crosses the gym to near where Hinata’s standing. “Oh, right. Great,” he says. 

“Are you pouting?” croons Hinata. 

“No.”

“Did you want to stay here and make out with me all night?”

Kageyama crosses his arms, scowling. “Who would, dumbass?”

And suddenly Hinata is there, right in front of him, shoving him lightly in the arm. “Aww, you did. Don’t worry, Kageyama. There’ll be plenty of other opportunities.”

“Like when?” asks Kageyama flatly.

“Well. She won’t be here for at least fifteen minutes,” replies Hinata. “Do you want to –”

“ _Yes_ ,” says Kageyama. And, leaning down, he draws him in close, tilts up his head, and kisses him. In the dark, pressed up against Hinata’s chest, he can feel their heartbeats matching the same hurried rhythm. 

Kageyama smiles. 

END


End file.
